When harvesting hay, it is not uncommon to row cut hay into cylindrical bales which bales may have a diameter of up to twenty feet and a weight approximating three thousand pounds. Bales of this size pose serious problems to farmers as elaborate equipment and considerable effort is normally required in order to lift and transport the bales from the fields for storage.